By the Faith of Old Magic
by Kaydee Malfoy
Summary: on Hiatus
1. Intro

A shocked expression was left on the slightly pale face of Hermione Granger. She, married to George Weasley? How perfectly absurd! And the rest of it was perfectly absurd as well! Hermione Jane Granger was not truly Hermione Jane Granger at all, but part of one of the most distinguished pureblood Wizarding families, and a lady! How could anyone choose to believe such rubbish? Yet Professor McGonagall swore up and down that Hermione's true parents had made the pact.

"Hermione….Are you ok?"

It was George. He had been summoned here from his joke shop to hear the news that was slowly turning Hermione towards denial. Maybe it was her, but he looked like it didn't bother him at all. She turned to him and buried her head into his chest. She had only ever thought of George as Ron's big brother, sort of as her protector. She could still remember the day he beat the shiitake out of Malfoy. He glanced down at her and laid a hand on her head.

"DO you want me to beat myself up? I'll do it if it will make you happy!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at how much of a royal idiot George was. Still, better him than Fred. She loved Fred and all, but George was still more sensitive. Professor McGonagall sighed and reviewed the contract.

"Shall I read it to you?" she asked, calmly, as Hermione had regained her composure. Hermione nodded and George did as well.

_I, Lord James Constelia, on my deathbed, do here by give the hand of my Lady daughter, Lady Lyah Marie Constelia, to that of Master George Alexander Weasley, to keep pure bloodlines flowing in an heir. Right after her seventh year of school, they are to marry in no less than twenty four hours._

_Within the first two years, a child must be brought into this world by their bloodlines. To keep them faithful, this contract has been layered in many magical hexes and such. If either of the two tries to kill the other, or even thinks of it, a shooting pain will bring them to their knees. The only way they may divorce is if one takes place in an illegal activity, including but not limited to, involvement in Death Eater activities._

_The day they are married, a large sum of money, being Lyah's inheritance, will be placed in Gringotts Vault, 21783ab. If an heir is not produced in the two year limit, your magical powers will be revoked. The only way to relieve yourself from this marriage is to break your wands and walk away cowards into the muggle realm._

_Lyah, remember, this is to save your bloodline. Our estate in France is waiting for you._

Hermione long digit-ed fingers went up into her thick brown hair in frustration. She was not snapping her wand. But how was she going to explain it to Harry? She wasn't quite ready for that. She and Harry had been dating for the past month and she was afraid he wouldn't understand.

"Look Hermione, I'll have a tough time telling Angelina too you know."

Hermione blinked heavily and gave him a peck on the cheek. Not the "oo-lovey-dovey" kind, but the "I'm-sorry" kind.

"I'm so—"

He cut her off before she went on. Either way, they would be married.

'_She's not ugly. She's bloody gorgeous. She's smart; she's looks up to you. She has a banging body'_

Hermione gave him an odd look as he smacked himself, leaving a red mark.

"What the bloody hell?"

George looked down at his hand and realized something suddenly. You could be punished for thoughts. And Professor McGonagall had warned him in school that the Old Magic in contracts punished for even thoughts of anything that could have to do with premarital sex. He shook his head and continued with what he was trying to say in the beginning.

"Somehow, your muggle parents and my parents knew. We have a wedding planned for tomorrow around ten."

He rose and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'll do my best to make this alright…"

He looked over at Professor McGonagall and she nodded. As he left the room, she turned her head to Hermione.

"You may go now Miss Granger… I mean Miss Constelia ."

Hermione jumped up and run for her dorm, crying.


	2. Reaction

Hand to his head, George Weasley sat in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the only actual comfort he had at the moment. What was he going to do? He was marrying Ron's crush, Harry's girlfriend, and someone he had only ever thought of as Hermione, his little prodigy friend. A door sounded and slammed as a set of angry footsteps approached.

"Bloody professional of you George. A letter? A bloody letter is how you break up with me?"

George looked up. Turning to Angelina, bloodshot eyes off in a distant place. Angelina sighed and looked even more infuriated than before.

"Can you at least give me the luxury of knowing who you are marrying?"

He came out of his daze the slightest bit and gave a dead stare.

"I am marrying Hermione. We have been betrothed since we were kids."

"So I'm the other woman here?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

With that, he stalked from the store, apparating to somewhere where he knew he could quickly get to where he had to be, leaving her there in the shop.

---

Hermione wrung he hands several times, trying her best not to simply break down and cry. She had told Harry when she came back and only had a bruised heart from the encounter. She could hear him shouting in the common room from her hiding place. The behavior he had acquired in 5th year was back and now with a seemingly violent mix. She winced as what sounded like the portrait slammed hard, signifying that Harry had left the common room. A whisper of a lyric left her lips, causing her to quiver.

"You know the world can see us…"

Hermione stopped for a second and let a tear drip.

"…in a way that's different than who we are."

Another voice joined hers, though both combined were no more than a whisper.

"Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts."

The conniving red head smiled and sat down on the second floor girl's bathroom.

"How did you to find me here George?"

George smirked a bit and laid a hand on her thigh. She laid her head on his shoulder and whimpered slightly, trying her best not to just to weep on him, or in front of him.

"It's okay 'Mione. Please don't be upset."

"W…what am I supposed to do George? What can I possibly do?"

Before she could get anything else out, the tears came out. All George do was glance down at his watch and take her closer to him.

"You have ten minutes Hermione. Ten minutes to cry your heart out. Cry hard and cry well. I know I sound harsh, but what else can I say? It would kill me to let you cry and cry, to simply let you drown in sorrow. So cry."

And she did. George rubbed up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

"_Sitting up on the roof_

_Sneaking a smoke by the chimney_

_Checking out the moon and the city lights_

_He takes off his flannel shirt, drapes it around her shoulders_

_Slides up behind her and holds on tight _

_She says,_

_I don't want this night to end._

_Why does it have to end?_

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I 10 Baton Rouge _

_LSU _

_18 years in her rearview. _

_He's got a Friday paycheck lined up, down the block_

_At Daddy's shop_

_It ain't much, but it's a job_

_They been dreading this moment all summer long_

_The night before_

_Life goes on_

_A tear falls off her cheek and right when it hits his arm_

_He says_

_Come on baby lets get outta here_

_They take one last drive around town_

_And man it already looks different_

_He bangs the wheel and says_

_Life ain't fair_

_And this growing up stuff, man_

_I don't know_

_I just don't wanna let you go_

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10 Baton Rouge _

_LSU _

_18 years in her rearview. _

_He's got a Friday paycheck lined up, down the block_

_At Daddy's shop_

_It ain't much, but it's a job_

_They been dreading this moment all summer long_

_The night before_

_Life goes on_

_Yeah that what my mom told_

_And just like those kids, I didn't wanna listen to no one_

_Yeah there's nothing you can do_

_There's nothing you can say_

_And I know how it feels when love goes away_

_Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I 10 Baton Rouge _

_LSU _

_18 years in her rearview. _

_He's got a Friday paycheck lined up, down the block_

_At Daddy's shop_

_It ain't much, but it's a job_

_They been dreading this moment all summer long_

_But here it is_

_They don't have long_

_The night before_

_Life goes on_

_Yeah yeah yeah"_

After George stopped singing in his whispered tone, he looked down at Hermione, who was no longer crying.

"Thanks George. For being here. I really needed you tonight."

She lifted his wrist and gasped.

"Bloody hell! Its one in the morning!"

She gave a worried look and George only shook his head.

"12:05. but we do need to get you to bed. They'll probably wake you up around six or seven."

She nodded and pulled herself from the floor before helping George up. Moaning Murtle came out of her stall and sighed.

"Finally. I was getting dreadfully tired of you , you know."

Hermione just shook her head and they snuck out and made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

------------------------

**A/N://**

**I am very happy with the number of reviews I received. It's the most I ever got for the first chapter. Who am I kidding. It's the most reviews I've gotten for a whole story. And I don't believe I got a single flame! –does a creepy little dance- Well, I will be putting up a review page on my website soon, so look for me to put it here. **

**And know for the question I know you all want to know.**

**The first song they were singing was **_Breaking Free_** from **_High School Musical._** The second was by Carrie Underwood, titled **_The Night Before(Life Goes On)_**. I have no clue why I put those certain songs in, but they seemed to work, even if it was a bit cheesy.**

**Now, remember to critique me a little. I do like a bit of critiscm. But try not to make the author cry. Tears might fry my keyboard! Okay. Now I'm off to write the next chapter. It should come faster. I was just too preoccupied with 8th grade to finish this chapter quickly. SO sorry, loves. Se ya'll later**

**Kaydee L**


	3. Wedding Bells?

**_Disclaimer: Yeah. I know. I am nothing but a bug in your mighty presence Miss Rowling. Yes. I will return your characters virtually unharmed, though maybe a little mentally battered. Nevertheless, they will still be usable, I swear! –Looks over- Stop listening in to phone calls!_**

_A/N:// Hi ya'll. I am going to try to make this a lot better. I cannot guarantee anything though! You are the reviewers (-hintprodhint-) so you decide if it is better. I will however, make it longer, if I possibly can muster it. If any of my reviewers would like to email me ideas, my email address should be displayed on my profile. I would possibly use it because my plot bunnies die faster than my actual rabbits (which seem to die in less than three days... Bunnies do not like me) and I will use personal jokes too! That can be my thanks to you for reading it! On with the show!_

_"No. I do not want to! Stop! Don't you touch me! "_

_Was shouted by an extremely nervous looking Hermione Granger, who was backing away from two red headed women with a long white dress. She knew what that dress meant. She was not having any part of it! The mid-aged witch laughed and flicked her wand, the dress wrapping around her chest until it was constricting-ly tight. As it got tighter and tighter, her breathing got shorter and shorter and shorter until…_

Hermione Granger jumped from her bed to find her dorm-mates all surrounding her, giggling.

"What the bloody hell?"

The girls giggled again until Luna Lovegood pushed through the giddy crowd.

"We were sent to get you ready. The whole school knows. Of course, Harry's tantrum helped it get around."

Hermione bit her lips and Luna looked remorseful.

"Sorry."

Luna tossed her a thick copy of the newest publication of the Quibbler. ON the front was a picture of Hermione and George. Her mouth dropped suddenly as she noticed the picture. No one had been there but them. She blinked rapidly and continued to stare.

---

_"Calm down 'Mione. No one is around. A little kiss isn't going to hurt."_

_"It will too! _ _You could bite my tongue or…You could block my air passage and I could die…Or…Or…Ron could find us! I'd hate to see what would happen if Mrs. Weasley found out!"_

_George laughed and wrapped his arms around Hermione, his face so close she could smell the Fire Whiskey on his breath. She grimaced a bit and tried to pull away._

_"Please. Just one little kiss."_

_---_

That was how it had started, but before it was over, they had been pulled into a full make-out session. George did not remember it, but she did. Moreover, here was the picture of it plastered across the front of a worldwide magazine!

"Before you ask, Mrs. Weasley gave the photo to my dad at, like, 4 am! We had to cast a spell so the cover would change before the shipment went out. My dad basically fainted while performing it!"

Mrs. Weasley knew they had made out!

_Yeah…She talked to me about it the next day. She was quite annoying about it. Fred had caught us and taken a picture and Mum found it in our room._

Hermione jerked her head around, looking for the source, nodding it off as herself hearing things once more. Hermione rose from her bed, attempting to push through the Gryffindor girls. That proved to be impossible due to a blurred red figure.

"YOU"RE GOING TO BE A WEASLEY!"

Ginny tackled her flat back onto the bed and was pulling and poking her, gibbering on about everything and nothing at the same time. It was obvious that the room was clearing slowly. By the time Hermione had pried her off, the room was clear, leaving only Ginny, Luna, and the newly entered Mrs. Weasley.

"Its time dear. We do not have much time at all. We really waited too long!"

Hermione sighed and nodded before stepping forward. It did not take that long for them to strip her and put her in a set of blue underwear that was her "something new" with the added "blue". The "old" and "borrowed" came from the beautiful dress that Mrs. Weasley pulled from behind her. She recognized it immediately.

"THAT'S YOUR FAMILY DRESS!"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled slyly.

"I had Minerva do the altering. She is quite the seamstress!"

Ginny nodded and Luna began to help pull the dress over Hermione's head. It slid down after a few minutes of pulling, but it did come on down to fit her body like a glove.

Despite the fact that the Weasley's were always so poor, this dress was extravagant beyond believe. There were no sleeves and it drug the floor. Small butterflies had been stitched and brought to life with pearls here and there. It was fitted, emphasizing her breasts and her hips, fitting perfectly on her almost non-existent stomach. Hermione was positive that she had seen one exactly like it in an expensive muggle store.

A sheer veil was on her dresser beside Lavender's hairspray and Parvati's favorite muggle scent, _Fantasy_. A pair of kitten heels, which, in her opinion, looked like clear crystal, was forced onto her feet, sending a shiver up her back as the cool surface sent its icy touch through the panty hose she had had magic-ed on.

"I think it is lovely that I set up the betrothal, you know love. Maybe you can calm him down a wee bit."

Mrs. Weasley gave off her genuinely kind smile and ran her wand down the back of Hermione's head. It straightened itself and pulled up into a smooth up do, a net of pearls holding up her veil. Hermione knew that this would go fast with magic, but why did it have to go so fast. She knew she was not quite ready. Nor would she ever be for that matter. However, the time for this marriage was now.

George had known it was going to happen. He had known about it since he was young. That was why he did not mind flirting with her. However, it did bother him that he had to keep it from everyone but George and his mother. It was hard dating too. He had to know that when the time came, he would have to drop everything.

You know it had to be hard. Having his life pre-planned for him was always a problem for him. He adjusted his bow as Fred exited before following him to where he would have to wait for what would ruin all his plans.

Hermione grasped Ginny's hand like it was a tree branch and she was following to death. The wedding music was playing before she knew it, leaving Ginny to wrench her red hand away and head up the isle, but not before giving Hermione a reassuring smile.

As the bridesmaids swept out gracefully, Mr. Weasley led her down the isle, tears dripping down her cheeks gently, although it was not noticeable. He only led her because her muggle parents had refused to be there when Hermione was forever wrenched from them. She walked up slowly and noticed a piece of parchment.

The preacher stood and gave a smile that was clearly practiced and forced. This was definitely not her dream wedding. Nor her dream groom when it came to that. He cleared his throat and turned the couple to each other.

"Alexander Weasley, on this day, you shall be connected to Lyah Constelia on this day unless you both snap your wands and walk out mortal and vice versa."

He waited for any possible sign that would quit before clearing his throat again and taking the rings from Fred, George's best man. A large ruby ring with a small engraving of the initials LW, which was what her initials now were. The priest took George's hand and pricked it with a dagger handed to him by Ginny. He rubbed his bleeding finger onto the ring and repeated the same process with Hermione. Then he gave it to the others to slip on each other's fingers, probably as a show of their connecting.

"You are now forever connected. Please sign your name on the dotted line, as it will be now be. Have a happy marriage."

While Hermione wrote her name, her tears got harder to hold back. It was burning her eyes viciously. This was apparently a normal wedding ceremony for arranged witch weddings, but it was not in her standards. George signed and looked up at her with slightly teary eyes. Her heart pricked violently.

She was being mean, selfish, and vain. How could she forget about George's feelings? She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, but was jerked away so she could get dressed for the reception. At least wizards did not stay in the wedding dress for years after the ceremony…

**_A/N// you should all thank my friend Meagan. If she had not forcibly made me write this, it would not have been up for one and half weeks. I will get the next chappie done ASAP. See ya then. _**


	4. Cousins? On what planet?

Hermione twitched a bit as a flower was pinned in her slightly curled hair. Even though many charms were cast on her hair, it still frizzed in the slightest bit. She could not manage to get George's teary eyes out of her head. She had done that to him. Yet for some reason, it hurt worse than every slanderous word Malfoy had ever sent her way.

She ran a hand up the side of the bright orange-ish pink dress that had been placed on her against her protests that it was not her color. Then there was the problem with the V. She ran her eyes up and down her mirror image and frowned. It was much too low cut. If she even thought of bending over, everything would be exposed. It was overall beautiful, but she was never a very adventurous person when it came to what she was wearing. She sighed, ran her wand over her face to reapply makeup to go with this dress, and made her way towards the crowd of people.

George grimaced as one of the ruffles in his dress robes caught on a hook. Pulling it off slowly, he caught a glance at Hermione. He knew his jaw had dropped. She looked like an angel had dropped from heaven, but there was also a sting. Harry was the person she was hugging now. He looked like he was apologizing, which he needed to, but George was a little more than obsessed it seemed.

He swept over in her direction and dropped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, 'Mione, want some punch?" he asked, conjuring a glass in his extended hand. It worked apparently. Harry looked towards him with a reproachful glare before telling Hermione good-bye. That was much better. He looked towards her with his trademark Weasley smile and waited for her to say something. She gave him an evil look and walked away, talking about finding Ginny. He sighed, but he noticed something that was not quite normal. Hermione had small highlights that were about the same color as Malfoy's. He shrugged it off, pretending he had never seen them, making his way off to find Fred.

Hermione stalked off and raised her hand to her face. What the…? She glared down her hands. She knew that she was not normally that pale… Maybe she was just upset. She shook her head and walked the rest of the distance to Ginny, whose eyes widened as she stopped.

"What the fuck did you do to your hair?" she screeched, rushing over and holding up the silvery blonde curls so Hermione could see them. Hermione's mouth dropped and tugged at it.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" she cried, tugging at as if it were a wig stuck just a bit too well, wincing all the way through it.

"MS. GRAN…MRS WEASLEY! I INSIST THAT YOU STOP TUGGING ON YOUR HAIR IMMEDIANTLY!" Professor McGonagall was making her way over, catching Malfoy by the shoulder on the way. He looked over bewildered, but smiled maliciously when he saw where they were heading.

"Lyah, so lovely to see your actual face. So much better than your mudblood one. It looks quite like mothers if I may say so." He smirked and picked up one of her curls, which she promptly jerked back with a scowl.

"I am of no relation to you. Why would I resemble your Mum?"

That caused Malfoy to smirk more, causing him to look almost like a weasel on crack. "You seriously didn't know Lyah? We are related. You are my first cousin to be exact."

Hermione looked horrified. She could not have been more relieved when George arrived at her side. "You do know it's not polite to wear the same dress as the bride, right." Hermione gave him the most wicked look she could muster. "Wait a minute….Wait the hell happened to your hair! Moreover, your body! And your skin! Not to mention your eyes!" She whimpered slightly and put her head on his shoulder in defeat. She could not be mad at him right now. There was too much going on for her to release her temper.

"Professor, do you think we can go home early?" Professor McGonagall nodded knowingly and George quickly apparated her to his flat over the store after she said goodbye to everyone she could stand to talk to.

"Do you need to talk Hermione?" George wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards the room that was his. He would sleep on the couch though. There was no way he would pressure her into more stress than could be avoided. She shook her head and climbed into the bed, still in her dress. Just as he turned to leave, he felt her hand grab his.

"Please don't leave me tonight…"

**_A/n/ Ok, yes, it was short and all, but I could not so much else with it. I know it is a bit dramatic for it to be this short, but I did not know what else to write. I was low on reviews and low on inspiration because my muse, Meagan, was not around to pester me into writing because I was in Arkansas and she was still in our home state. Therefore, I will write more on the next chapter. I might even have it up before the weekend is up if I work hard enough. So, see you then. _**

_**What happens next: Hermione sees how much of a mess she will have to clean up. George could never work for Trading Spaces to say the least.**_


	5. Shopping And A Peep Show

And he didn't. George Weasley had woken to Hermione's imprint beside him and a note taped to his arm.

_George,_

_I am in the kitchen, making breakfast if I have not woken you. Please come in here. We have to discuss the fact that a crazy house elf has arrived and demanded that we come to our manor that was left to me. Thank god, it left on the promise that we would be there before dinner. So get up or I will feed your food to Fred!_

_-Hermione_

George chuckled slightly and flicked his wand so that his wardrobe would be packed. That would be all he needed, of course. He walked to the kitchen in the clothes that he had worn to the reception the day before just as a powerful scent hit his nose. Was that the potion that Fred and he had been working on perfecting for months? It had that scent…But what would Hermione need a potion that created food from a drop of it on a special plate? After the overpowering scent lifted, he understood. Burnt toast could now easily be distinguished from the mesh of terrible odors. Silently, he laughed like crazy. This proved that book sense would not help you with everything.

"Hey 'Mione." He said, sitting down at the table as she hid the neon green vial behind her back. Sitting at the table beside him, Fred waggled his eyebrows questioningly. George knew what it was about too. Surprisingly, Hermione was the one to shut him up first.

"Ok…Stop grinning like we don't know what you're thinking Fredrick! We didn't do anything, just so you know." She turned to set down the potion, only to have to grab it back up as another red head burst through the door. "We're going shopping. Now." Before Hermione could protest, the red head began pulling her to the door. "Err, George, can you get the stuff to the new house. I have a feeling we won't be back for awhile…"

Before Hermione could say anything but plop down the potion, Ginny was dragging her towards the rest of Hogsmeade. (That is where their shop is right? Sorry if its not…I might be a bit brain dead…Ok…a lot brain dead) Hermione brushed her silvery blonde hair out of her face and continued on into a shop Hermione must have overlooked on the countless occasions she had came. A large and colorful sign hung over the front door with a bright pink script that read 'Witch Weekly Department Store Headquarters: We Have a Passion for your Fashion'. She frowned at the store, but she followed her anyway. Ginny turned to her with a grin and sat her down in a chair. No clothing was present, but big bulky catalogs sat in front of every booth, which comfortably sat two chairs with a desk in front of them.

Ginny flicked to a certain section and flipped until an outfit that look much more daring than Hermione could ever pull off appeared on the page. "I came here for myself earlier today and I saw this. I do not know why, but I immediately thought that it fitted your new body. No offense, but with those grey eyes and silvery-blonde hair, you could pull off the grunge look if we just reapplied your makeup." Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked back at the catalog. It was a white and black corset over a black and silver fishnet shirt. The skirt was extremely short, probably about a hand over her knee. A matching fishnet was barely seen because of a pair of boots that went about an inch above her knee. It was cute…but Hermione had doubts.

"Ginny….Can we go a little slower?" Ginny sighed, but gave in. She flipped until she found something else that would still look cute, but sort of punk, but nowhere near hardcore punk. A black shirt was placed over a long-sleeved white shirt, which hung a bit around the hands. A pair of jeans that looked dirty-ish, tight, and distressed, especially around the knees, where you could see boots that went about an inch or two lower than the others. The black shirt had a cartoon character than she thought she recognized from Nickelodeon's older cartoons. She tried to recall the name and came up with _Invader Zim_. It sounded about right. She was pretty sure the dog was called Girr or something relatively close. It looked like it was dancing animatedly with a saying that said," I'm going To Do the Doom Dance." It was cute enough.

"Fine, Gin. How do I try it on though?" Ginny smiled wickedly and pressed a button. A blinding light flashed and when she looked down, there it was, fitted perfectly and everything. "Wow…" Ginny smiled and pushed the button again. Another flash, another outfit. It was similar to the one she had worn only moments ago, except for the fact that the shirt featured a muggle band called Greenday, though she secretly believed they were wizards for the fact that she had seen a picture of a wizarding band that looked and sounded much like them, not to mention the fact that they 'broke up' around the time Greenday started. The jeans were cleaner looking and the shoes were black and pink vans though.

As the time went by, many outfits like that had been purchased along with a denim skirt or two with four different pairs of tights. As shoes went, they had four pairs of vans, three pairs of boots, two black and one white, as well as a pair of flats that could change designs. Hermione laughed as they exited the store with the bags. As much as the witches and wizards despised the muggles, they obviously favored their taste in clothing. Hermione tapped the bag to make it small enough to fit into the new messenger bag like purse without clogging up too much room. She re pushed on the headband that matched the Greenday outfit. This one was totally her favorite.

"So, where to now?" That comment earned another sly smile from Ginny, but she did get an answer. "Muggle London. Before you ask, however, we are going to apparate into Diagon Alley and walk from there. The best parts of shopping are right on that boulevard." Hermione sighed and sighed. Ginny was going to shop her to death if that was even possible.

George smiled as he ordered the last bit of furniture for the house. Hermione would be happy when she found out he had decorated. However, he would have to wait until tomorrow to decorate it, that way she would now that he had done. He flicked his wand one last time to get their things settled and walked into the room he had chosen, which 'just so happened' to be across from Hermione's. Nifty, eh?

"NO! Not in any way shape will I step one foot in there! " Well, that was a useless speech; Hermione sighed as Ginny pulled her forcibly into Victoria's Secret. What in the world, was she trying to spice up her non-existent love life? Knowing Ginny, that was probably the most likely thing. She stood helplessly as Ginny picked up random items that made her blush when she thought about what they were used for. She looked over towards the bras and pulled Ginny down behind a rack.

"What the bloody—" Hermione covered her mouth and pointed to the lingerie rack that they had just passed. Standing there with a black negligee held up to his chest was no one else but Harry Freakin' Potter! "Eww!" Ginny squealed, hiding behind the rack once more. She wiggled and wormed around in the childish fashion of showing disgust. Hermione, however, fixed her hair and walked over to him gustily. "Hmm. You know, I don't think that is your color…" Harry looked up and blushed a darker red than Ron's ears had ever attempted to go. Ginny's laughter could be heard audibly even though she a multitude of racks away. He tried to say something, shoving it behind his back, fumbling and almost cursing.

Hermione laughed and put her hand up to cease him. "I bet you did this when we went out. So, I'm guessing that's why you always had your cover up to your neck when I walked in. And to think I thought it was because you were naked." She laughed and turned herself and walked away, picking up Ginny on the way to the counter. While the woman scanned the clothes, Hermione smiled. She had not felt this liberated since she had punched Malfoy, her cousin, which was still a bit weird. Harry was still in the same spot as he had been when she had confronted him. He was frozen in place, embarrassed and scared that they would spread his fetish around. Then he could say good-bye to his 'Saint Potter' title for sure.

When they finally reached the flat, almost everything had been moved except A little bit of George's collectibles that she knew that he would move. That reminded her that she needed to get hers from her parents' house. She shrugged and stepped in to the room, not bothering to lock the door to the room. George wouldn't expect her for a little while still. She had time to try on some of her new underwear. She quickly pulled into the laciest pair she had, wanting to check if the frills would bother her of stick up where they were not supposed to. Just as she pulled on the bustier, the door opened to reveal a George whose jaw had hit the floor. Oh shit.

**A/n/ here ya go! I tried to get it done before Monday, but it did not work. I want to thank Rachael for giving me ideas and pushing me to write as well as Meagan still. Of course, I want to know what you lovely people think, and Jacob, shove it. I will have to deal with you at school if you keep that up. I will show you what a flame is good for all right…lmao. Sorry, Jacob is one of my friends from school who tends to like to bug me because he is sort of…Idk, embarrassed about the editor work that I have to do for him, but he can get over it. Well, I decided to postpone the trading spaces moment, but I gave ya'll something else to hang on…Teehee….Well, I'll see ya'll next chapter. Oh, I still want ideas from you folks if ya'll want to see something in here. In addition, about critism, Jacob, I only want CONSTRUCTIVE critiscm, k? Do not be scared to criticize me if I need it. I only went off on Jacob because it is my job:D So, see ya later!**


End file.
